I've learn to live half alive
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Welcome back! Last time we saw Starfire and Drix, Hades was aboutto kill her but Starfire showed how brave she was and she Beat him. Now Hades is Back but this time with a wicked, Mean and cruel plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I've learn to live half alive**

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

**Drix: Honey? ( Starfire was in the room with Hades who was standing there with a gun) Starfire singing: I know I can't take one more step towards youCause all thats waiting is regretDon't you know I'm not your ghost anymoreYou lost the love I loved the mostI learned to live, half aliveAnd now you want me one more timeWho do you think you are?Runnin' 'round leaving scarsCollecting a jar of heartsTearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for meWho do you think you are?I hear you're asking all aroundIf i am anywhere to be foundBut i have grown too strongTo ever fall back in your armsI've learned to live, half aliveAnd now you want me one more timeWho do you think you are?Runnin' 'round leaving scarsCollecting a jar of heartsTearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for meWho do you think you are?It took so long just to feel alrightRemember how to put back the light in my eyesI wish I had missed the first time that we huggedCause you broke all your promisesAnd now you're backYou don't get to get me backWho do you think you are?Running around leaving scarsCollecting a jar of heartsAnd tearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for meDon't come back at allWho do you think you are?Who do you think you are?Who do you think you are? Hades: I know you think I have a heart of stone but iam going to prove you wrong. ( He walks up to her, Looks at her grab's her and kisses her, Not on the cheek but the lips, She pulls away) Starfire: What the fudge Hades you know iam a married woman. Hades: I just wanted to let you know I do have a heart. Drix: Don't you ever touch my wife again! ( Hades runs and leave's) Starfire: My big brave strong hero. Drix: Was I to over protective? Starfire: No and if your asking no I don't think your over possessive. ( Drix looks at her and kisses her after the kiss was broke) Starfire: Honey you do know I am pregnant right. Drix: Yes I know I can't wait for another bundle of joy in our life. ( Starfire kisses him) Starfire: well iam going to take a bath. Drix: Ok in 5 mins I'll join you. ( At the under world) Hades: I have a plan that I will take to my grave. ( He makes a copy of Starfire) Hades: Sing for me Sapphire. Sapphire Singing: Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind But everything looks better, when the sun goes down I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes You make me wanna die I'll never be good enough You make me wanna die And everything you love, right up in the light Every time I look inside your eyes Make me wanna die Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes You make me wanna die I'll never be good enough You make me wanna die And everything you love, right up in the light Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the light) Make me wanna die I would die for you, my love, my love I would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die) I would steal for you, my love, my love(make me wanna die) I would die for you, my love, my love But up in the light... Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the light) Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light) Look inside your eyes You make me wanna die. Hades singing: Your perfect your just like her my dear now here is the plan, You will take Starfire's Place and you will kill Drix, Then I will help you get away from here and I'll let her take them blame. Sapphire: Yes master. ( Hades Smile's evilly and she leaves the room) Hades: Stupid girl iam playing her like a fiddle, Drix you blood will be on her hands and Starfire will be mine! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphire: You called master. Hades: Yes I got the girl you will pretend to be. ( Starfire had tape on her mouth and she looked mad but scared.) Sapphire: Well my dear your little man will be mine to kill. Hades: Hahaha I told you Starfire I would get you back. ( He backhand's her and She muffle's a scream) Sapphire: Master want has this girl done to you? Hades: She's an evil, little girl I should have not met but I guess I feel love for her and she never gave the love back in return. She married that man that abused her and now that she's remarried she loves him. ( Starfire Muff) Sapphire: I will make him pay for you Master. ( She leave's) Hades: You will go to a dungeon and in 4 days you don't give me your love then I will order Sapphire to kill your husband. ( In the prison cell with out the Tape on her mouth) Starfire: Your not going to get away with this Hades! Come back here don't you dare send your monster to kill my baby. Hades! Hades. ( Starfire sit's on the cell floor and cry's At Thrax's House) Drix: Raffik is here to see the baby and to see how the bay is doing. Sapphire: Love you. Drix: Love you to. ( He leaves the room) Sapphire: This day is going to be perfectThe kind of day of which I dreamed since I was smallEverypony will gather roundSay I look lovely in my crownWhat they don't know is that I have fooled them : This day was going to be perfectThe kind of day of which I dreamed since I was smallBut instead of having loveWith all my friends to celebrate the birth of my : I could care less about the dressI won't partake in any birthVows, well I will be lying when I sayThat through any kind of weatherI'll want us to be togetherThe truth is I don't care for him at allNo I do not love the GuyIn my heart there is no roomBut I still want him to be all : I must escape before its too lateFind a way to save the dayHope, I'll be lying if I sayI don't fear that I may lose himTo one who wants to use himNot care for love and cherish him each dayFor I oh-so love the GuyOh my thoughts he does consumeOh Drix, I'll be there very : Finally the moment has arrivedFor me to be one lucky : Oh, the Birth we won't makeHe'll end up Loving a fakeDrix will beSapphire: Mine, all mine. Drix: Dear you ready? Sapphire: Yes. Drix: I love you Starfire, I would kill Hades all over again to see you happy again, Ever since that Monster came back I don't see you beautiful smile, Your brave, Funny, an Angel, The most kindest person I ever met. Sapphire: Really I didn't know you felt that way with me. Drix: Of course dear. You're my one and only Starfire. Sapphire: One minute please dear. ( She goes in the bathroom) Sapphire Singing: Does this idiot that iam not really his wife, He feels so much love for her, I should kill him but is Hades ticking me to get to the girl, She seems nice but there must be some darkness in her heart. Isn't there? Thrax: Starfire Honey It's your cousin, You look beautiful as always Ozzy wanted me to gave you your necklace you lefted at home Love ya honey. ( He leaves the Bathroom) Sapphire: What iam I doing? Hades: Your not thinking of betraying me are you Sapphire? Sapphire: Master! Hades: Answer the Question God Dammit! Sapphire: Well…. Master I been thinking may be we should just leave them alone. ( He backhand's her) Hades: You worthless girl, Your just Like Starfire weak, Oh well if you have to do something you have to Punish the slave 1****st****, Come here. ( He Grabs her and puts her on his lap, He undoes his belt With that, the crack of Hades's belt was soon heard on his buttock, delivering its first sting. Before it had a chance to simmer down, another one came. Sapphire tried to send his mind elsewhere, to focus on anything other than the pain, but the strength of Hades's blow and the toughness of Hades's belt that hit her were too strong for her to concentrate on anything else. If it weren't for the gag in her mouth, her would've been biting her lip till it bled, or worse, her tongue. After about 5 minutes, Sapphire couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if her butt was going to peel and her but was going to bleed all over the place. Tears falling freely down her cheeks, he let out muffled screams after screams, shaking her head and begging Hades to stop with her sobs. Thrax still gave him no quarter. He continued spanking her with the belt for another 3 more minutes until Sapphire was sobbing desperately and uncontrollably, her face a salty teary mess.) Hades: I hope you learned your lesson. ( He toke out the gag) Sapphire: Please no more, Iam sorry Master I'll be good, I promise. Hades: Glad to hear it, If you ever think of Betraying me again this will happen again to I make my self clear? Sapphire: Yes sir. Hades: Good girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**( In the underworld Jail cell) Starfire Singing: I can't feel my sensesI just feel the coldAll colors seem to fade awayI can't reach my soulI would stop running, if i knew there was a chanceIt tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let goTell me I'm frozen but what can I do?Can't tell the reasons I did it for youWhen lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you,You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?I can feel your sorrowYou won't forgive me,but I know you'll be all rightIt tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let goTell me I'm frozen but what can I do?Can't tell the reasons I did it for youWhen lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you,You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?Everything will slip awayShattered peaces will remainWhen memories fade into emptinessOnly time will tell its taleIf it all has been in vainI can't feel my sensesI just feel the coldFrozen...But what can I do?Frozen...Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?Can't tell the reasons I did it for youWhen lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you,You say that I'm frozen, frozen… **

**Hades: My…. at least you can still sing my dear, You can't walk it's almost been 4 days will you ever give me love dear? ( Starfire looks at him and looks away) Hades: Very well if your going to be stubborn I'll just be on my way. Starfire: Wait please. ( Hades Smile's Evily) Hades: Yes dear? Starfire: I don't want to be alone anymore. Hades: I knew if I was very clam you would come on your own time. ( He goes to unlock the Chains he does she gets up and Kick's him and she runs out of there, She finally escapes) ( Back at Thrax's place) Sapphire: Drix I have to be honest. Drix: Yes dear? ( She was about to tell him the truth when she saw Hades in the Bathroom he was telling her come here) Sapphire: I'll be right back dear. ( She does in the Bathroom and Locks it) Sapphire: Master what happen to you? Hades: Starfire Escaped you have to kill Drix before she gets here. Sapphire: But Master He loves her so much he think's iam her I don't know if we should be doing this. Hades: Have you forgotten your place! You know that I want this ravage. I will not have my Slave betray be now, Either you, You look just like her and your thinking like her. Sapphire: Master why are you looking at me like that? ( He look's are full of lust he kisses her) Hades: Why didn't I think of this you are the prefect replace meant for Starfire in my life oh we'll have happy days together. Oh Sapphire will you marry me? Sapphire: Yes master if that is what you wish. Hades: Yes I do want that. ( Meanwhile Starfire arrived and Told everybody what happen) Hades: Starfire, You are no longer the one I want to love now that I have Sapphire I don't need you in my life. ( He leaves) Drix: I am so sorry Honey I should have know. (He kisses her) Starfire: I know I love you. ( She smile's) Drix: There's that beautiful smile I'd been waiting for. **


	4. Welcom to my world of love

**( In the underworld) Hades: Sapphire you look beautiful. Sapphire: You only love me because I look like her. ( He kisses her) Hades Singing: You know I love you, I wilily to give up everything for you, You are more beautiful then any goddess that's up there, You are worthy then all these soul's that belong to me, and Just like them you will remind here with me your mine all mine. I would give up the world for you. ( Meanwhile at Thrax's house) Drix: Will you sing for me Starfire. Starfire: Yes honey. Starfire Singing: It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another oneSo your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'emYou are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredibleA centerfold miracle, lyricalYou've saved my life againAnd I want you to know baby[Chorus]I, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyAnd I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peatI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyAnd I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat[Verse 2]Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphonyThere's no way to describe what you do to meYou just do to me, what you doAnd it feels like I've been rescuedI've been set freeI am hypnotized by your destinyYou are magical, lyrical, beautifulYou are... And I want you to know baby[Chorus]I, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyAnd I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peatI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyAnd I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat[Bridge]No one comparesYou stand alone, to every record I ownMusic to my heart that's what you areA song that goes on and on[Chorus]I, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyAnd I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peatI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyI, I love you like a love song, babyI love you...like a love song... **

**Drix: I loved that song baby. Thrax: What did you call my cousin? Drix: Notting. Ozzy: It sounded like you called her baby unless I was mistaken. Drix: Your wrong Ozzy. Ozzy: Now you see here man, Now that was cold even for me. Drix: Shut up Ozzy. Thrax: Don't tell my baby to shut up come here baby. ( Ozzy goes to Thrax and kisses him) Ozzy: Now you here Drips. Drix: Why don't you call me by my name I always hated it when you called me that. Starfire: Now stop it both of you. ( It was no use Drix was mad Ozzy was mad and they both looked like they were going to punch each other, Drix Fisted his hand then he was about to hit Ozzy when Starfire got in the way, Drix open his eyes to see his wife on the floor and holding her cheek) Drix: Omg Starfire iam sorry. Thrax: GET THE FUGDE OUT HERE DRIX, I'll deal with you later. Starfire are you ok? Starfire: Drix you don't have to leave iam ok, You need to learn to control your anger sweetheart. Drix: Do you forgive me? Starfire: Yes but you must say your sorry to Ozzy. Drix: I am sorry Ozzy. Ozzy: I guess I forgave you. ( Starfire leaves the room, Thrax slap's Drix) Thrax: If yu ever rise your hand to my baby again, and If you ever hit my cousin, I will make sure you pay withier your married to my cousin or NOT! Drix: Is that a threat or a promise? Thrax: It's a Threat. **


	5. What have you done?

**Drix: Honey you know what tomorrow is right? Starfire: Our 6****th**** year of us being together. Drix: I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( The nexted day Starfire had got Drix's gift and Drix had a gift for her to) Thrax: What did you get my cousin? Ozzy: Yeah I would love to know hopefully not the same thing Thrax got me. Drix: Let me guess what he gave you… hmmm he gave you something you want right? Ozzy: It's none of your bussniess. ( Drix went to Starfire and the family was there) Starfire: Here honey. ( It was a sliver shining, Sparking picture fame of them when they were on there 1****st**** date) Drix: Oh honey I love it now for my gift to you. ( Music) Drix singing: I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulI know that you are something specialTo you I'd be always faithfulI want to be what you always neededThen I hope you'll see the heart in me[Chorus:]I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chaseYou're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulYeahYou might need time to think it overBut I'm just fine moving forwardI'll ease your mindIf you give me the chanceI will never make you cry c`mon let's try[Chorus]Am I crazy for wanting you?Maybe do you think you could want me too?I don't wanna waste your timeDo you see things the way I do?I just wanna know that you feel it tooThere is nothing left to hide[Chorus]I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chaseYou're the one I wanna holdI won't let another minute go to wasteI want you and your soulI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulOooooooBeautiful Soul, yeahOooooo, yeahYour beautiful soulYeah.**

**Starfire: That was beautiful Drix. ( Then Drix went outside for a minute) Drix:The greatest women I ever met and her name is my wife. ( The there was a gun fried, Starfire ran outside to See Drix on the ground his blood on the pouch and there was a man standing above him laughing it was, Jafar) Starfire: Jafar how could you. ( Jafar run and vanished, Starfire ran over to Drix) Starfire: Drix. Drix: Starfire, I love you with all my heart but iam afraid I can't hold on much longer. Starfire: Don't say that I'll go get Hades. Drix: No stay with me send Thrax to go get him. Thrax: For you only Cousin, But iam saying this Drix don't you dare die on my cousin you keep holding on you got that. Drix: Yes sir. Ozzy: Please Drix, I need you here to take care of your wife. Starfire: Please hold on Drix please. **


	6. Who were you doing it for and why?

**( Jafar was at the underworld) Hades: Good job Jafar, Thank you for killing that guy for me man. Jafar: No prop. ( Jafar leaves and Thrax comes in) Thrax: Hades you go to save Drix, He's dying in Starfire's arms. Hades: Sorry Thrax I can't do. Thrax: Yes you can if he die's on her because of you I'll never forgive you Hades. ( Flashback) Starfire: Hades why are you blue? Hades: I don't know sweetheart why don't you ask my brother. ( Starfire's dog gets ran over) Starfire: Ahhh Hades please you go to save him please. Hades: I can't do. Starfire: If he die's on me I'll never forgive you. Hades: Ok Starfire I'll save him for you. Starfire: Thank you Hades you're the best. ( She gives him a kiss on the cheek. 2 hours later) Hades: I am sorry Starfire I tried my best. Starfire: At lest you tried, I love you Hades as a brother. Hades: I know that kiddo. ( He ruffles her hair) Starfire: Hey. ( She laughs) Hades: How old are you going to be tomorrow Starfire? Starfire: 12. Hades: Don't turn seventeen. Starfire: I can't do that I have to grow up. Hades: I won't let you. ( Starfire laughs) Starfire: I love you Hades you're the greatest best friend in the world. Hades: Thanks' kiddo, I love you to.( She smiles) ( End of Flashback) Hades: Ok I'll do it. ( He goes to Drix who is bleeding) Starfire: Please save him Hades. Hades: I'll do what I can, Thrax help me get him inside. ( Thrax help's Hades, Thrax told Ozzy and Starfire to stay outside Starfire was crying and she get's on her knees and Pray's) Starfire: God please don't take him please I beg of you don't take him. ( Meanwhile inside) Hades: Thrax leave us I have to do this alone. ( Thrax leave's) Hades: So it's just me and you now, You know she really is something. Hades Singing: In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi.'Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth of a thousand let mercy come and wash away What I've doneI'll face myself to cross out what I've become Erase myself, And let go of What I've Done Put to rest what you thought of me, While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty, So let mercy come and wash away What I've doneI'll face myself to cross out what I've become, Erase myself and let go of What I've done I'll start again, and whatever pain may come, Today this ends, I'm forgiving What I've Done, I'll face myself to cross out what I've become, Erase myself ,And let go of What I've Done, Na, na, na, na, na, na, What I've done, na, na, na, Forgiving What I've Done, na, na, na, na, na, (music) ( Hades give's Drix his soul after, he sew's him up) ( Hades comes out of the house) Starfire: Is he ok? ( Hades smiles) Hades: Yes for once I brought someone back and he'll be doing just fine. ( Starfire hugs him and runs inside) Thrax: Thank you Hades. Hades: Your welcome. Ozzy: Thank you Hades you really saved my buddy's life. ( Hades's leaves) Drix: Starfire? Starfire: Yes honey it's me. ( She kisses him on the lips) Drix: I thought I was a goner. Starfire: I thought I was going to lose you, Hades got you back for me. ( They passionlly kiss) Drix: I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( The Radio was playing Music…) (ooh) For the way you changed my plans, for being the perfect distraction, for the way you took the idea that I have, Of everything that I wanted to have, and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah) For the ending of my first begin (ooh yeah, yeah) (ooh yeah, yeah) and for the rare and unexpected friend ( yeah) (ooh yeah, yeah), for the way you're something that I never choose, but at the same time something I don't wanna lose, and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh) you're the best thing i never knew I needed, So when you were here I had no idea, you're the best thing I never knew i needed so now it's so clear I need you here always, my accidental happily (ever after) (oh, oh, oh) the way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)I must admit you were not a part of my book, but now if you open it up and take a look, You're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh) You're the best thing I never knew, I needed (oh) so when you were here I had no idea, you're the best thing i never knew I needed (that I needed) So now it's so clear I need you here always, who'd knew that i'd be here (who'd knew that i'd be here oh, oh), So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh, oh) undeniablely happy (hey) said with you right here, right here next to me (oh) Girl you're the.. you're the best thing I never knew i needed (said I needed oh, oh) So when you were here I had no idea, you're the best thing I never knew I needed, (needed oh) So now it's so clear i need you here always, baby, baby, now it's so clear I need you here always. ( Drix and Starfire share another kiss)**


	7. What did you say?

**( A few months later Starfire got sick) Raffik: There's noting I can do. I am afraid. Drix: Don't say it please I don't want to hear it. ( He goes in the room with Starfire) Thrax was in tears but he said: How….. How many days do you give her? Raffik: 3. Dakara: Oh god. Ozzy cried Thrax: There…. There baby, Can we go see her. Raffik: Yes. ( In the room) Drix: I love you my angel please get better. ( Starfire smiled) Starfire: I will try. Thrax: You're a survivor, If there's any one so strong that she can face death without fear it's you. ( He kisses her head and leaves the room with Ozzy and the family but Starfire could Hear Thrax Crying) Drix: I'll stay right by your side. Starfire: No I want you to get Hades. Drix: Ok dear. ( He leaves the room) ( The TV was playing Starfire's fav song) TV: I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.I still feel your touch in my me my weakness, but I don't know whyWithout you it's hard to survive.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the everytime we kiss, I reach for the 't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you you in my arms are my castle, your heart is my wipe away tears that I good and the bad times, we've been through them make me rise when I fall.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the everytime we kiss, I reach for the 't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you you in my life.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side. ( Meanwhile in the under world) Drix: Hades! Hades: What! I am busy. Drix: It's Starfire. Hades: So I helped that girl so many times it's time for her to do me a favor. ( Drix looked at Hades he was very angry) Drix: Listen here you Blue freak, Starfire is in the hospital Dying now she wants me to get you to see her. Hades: Like I care if she die's or not I am not saving her this time let the girl die. ( Drix look's shocked and hurt) Drix: Well I hope your proud of your self, Oh she wanted me to give you this. ( He throw's it at his head) Drix: Jerk. ( Drix leaves, Hades pick's up the thing he though at him, It was a picture of them together) ( Flashback) Hades: Hey come here you little mush kin. ( Starfire laughs) Hades: Got ya. Starfire: No fawir hased. Hades: I need to teach you to talk. Starfire: iam only 3 hased. Hades: It's Hades not Hased. ( He kisses her forehead, the camera flashes) Starfire: Let me see. Hades: Here, Look at us Starfire, if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do without seeing your sweet smile. ( She sick's out her tongue, Then she smile's) Starfire: Hades I lowve you. Hades: I lowve you to. ( End of flashback) Hades: Starfire…. What have I done, What did I say? **


	8. What should i do?

**( In the underworld Hades was sitting on his throne thinking) ( Music) Hades singing: I have a choice, The 1****st**** one is to let her die, the other is let her live, What should I do, What should I say to the girl who's sweet as an angel, She has Beauty that no goddess can be compared to, Her eyes are the same shade of green her mother's were, why iam I doing, What I am I saying, She is like a friend to me, Have I fallen for the girl that looks like her mother, I told myself I would not love again I let my heart grow cold, But she, She opens my heart and Lets it become warm again, My heart race's when I see her smile, When I hear her laugh and when she calls my name, What I am I to do. ( Radio….. But I knew in my heart, she was the answer to my prayersOh I believe there are angels among usSent down to us from somewhere up aboveThey come to you and me in our darkest hoursTo show us how to liveTo teach us how to giveTo guide us with a light of loveWhen life dealt troubled times and had me down on my kneesThere's always been someone there to come along and comfort meA kind word from a stranger to lend a helping handA phone call from a friend just to say I understandAin't it kind of funny at the dark end of the roadSomeone lights the way with just a single ray of hopeOh I believe there are angels among usSent down to us from somewhere up aboveThey come to you and me in our darkest hoursTo show us how to liveTo teach us how to giveTo guide us with a light of loveThey wear so many faces Show up in the strangest placesGrace us with their mercyIn our time of needOh I believe there are angels among usSent down to us from somewhere up aboveThey come to you and me in our darkest hoursTo show us how to liveTo teach us how to give**

**To guide us with a light of love) **

**Hades: If there's an angel that's missing for heaven it's her. ( Flashback) Starfire: Look at me Hades. Hades: You look like an angel. ( She was dressed in white, She was going to church to sing) Starfire: Thank you Hades. ( She kisses his cheek, At church) Starfire singing: There's a live oak tree you can still see off ol 129you can see the scars its missin barkwhere it stopped my truck that nightthey say I took a swing at my best friendfor tryin to take my keysnext thing I knew I was upside downthinkin this is it for mewhen you see life flash before your eyesthe good the bad the wrong the rightfade into a bright white lineshinin down on youyour hangin on by a threadwondering which ones your last breathknowing theres so much you have left to dolive your life a better womanwhen you've been, halfway to heavenfirst thing I did was hug my uncleI even hugged my dadtold them both how much I love themnever saw daddy cry like thatstarted hangin out with my cousinman I never missed a gameI'm in church every Sunday morninI pray everydaywhen you see life flash before your eyesthe good the bad the wrong the rightfade into a bright white lineshinin down on youyour hangin on by a threadwondering which ones your last breathknowing theres so much you have left to dolive your life a better womanwhen you've been, halfway to heavenI wont waste, one minuteyeah my life's changedand I'm gonna live itlike I'm hangin on by a threadwondering which ones my last breathknowing theres so much I have left to doI live my life a better womanI live my life a better womancuz I've been, halfway to heaven. ( After church)**

**Hades: That song was beautiful Starfire. Starfire: Thank you sweetie. Hades: No you're a sweetheart babe. ( She laughs) Starfire: Hades you know iam engaged to Ratigan. Hades: Ya I know that does not mean that I can't call you babe. ( End of flashback) Hades: What am I to do should I let her die or not? ( Me: Look's like Hades has to make a choice either to Let Starfire die or to save her. What will he choice? **


	9. Will I?

**( In the underworld) Hades: I will save her. ( At Thrax's place) Hades: Where is she? Drix: Oh, You maded it why the Shadden change of heart Hades hmmmm. Hades In angry voice: I only came for her, Now where is she? ( Drix leads him down the hallway to His and Starfire's room He point's to the door Hades is about to go in Drix grabs his shoulder)Drix: You better save her if you wait she'll be dead tomorrow. Hades: Ok. ( He goes in after Drix lets him go) Hades: Hello sweetheart. Starfire: ….. Hades? You came. ( She smile's) Hades: Well of course I came, I came with my own mind. Starfire: Liar Drix told you to come, I am not stupid Hades I can tell when you lie. Hades: I am sorry but here I promised him this. ( He save's her from being at death's door) Starfire: Thank you Hades I feel so. ( She gasp's) Hades: STARFIRE! What's happening? Starfire: Ahhhh Hades what did you do…. ( She closes her eyes) Hades: Starfire! Dang it don't you dare leave me I need you, Starfire please I ….. I love you I have always loved you, Please don't leave me please. Starfire: Oh Hades. Hades: Huh? Starfire: Got ya. Hades thinking: Oh crap!**


	10. Heartbreak

**Hades: Starfire your awake, I thought I lost you. Starfire; So you love me huh? ( Hades blushed) Hades: Yes I do. Starfire: Hades I love you to as a brother. Hades: Is that all you think of me? What about the memories we shared all the good times together. Starfire: Hades iam married, I love you like a brother not a lover. Hades: Starfire I just don't care if your married or not I love you with all my heart. ( He garb's her waist and Kisses her on the lips, Drix comes in he see's Starfire in Hades's Arms and Hades holding her arms so she wouldn't move.) Drix: LET GO OF MY WIFE! ( He lets her go and Starfire wipes her mouth, she slap's Hades) Starfire: Don't you ever try that again, Drix come here baby. ( He runs over there and kisses his wife) Drix: Hades thank you, And if you ever touch my wife again I will Kill you. ( Hades leafed with his head down and Tears going down his face) ( In the underworld) Hades: Why, Why doesn't she love me back, My heart is breaking. ( Tears go running down his face) ( Back at Thrax's place) Starfire: Thrax I am telling ya he kissed me right in fort of Drix I was trying to get away from him. Thrax: It's alright I'll deal with him Sweetheart. Ozzy: Thrax your not leaving me all alone are you? Thrax: I'll only be for 1 min baby then when I return I'll love you like it was the end of the world. Ozzy Pounded but then he smiled. Ozzy: Ok honey just return quickly. ( Thrax Kisses Ozzy) **


	11. Why iam I so stupid

**( In the underworld) Hades: Why iam I so stupid to fall in love with a beautiful girl like her. Pain: Maybe you weren't thinking right? Hades: SHUT UP! Panic: Sorry sir. ( The two demons leave, Hades is lefted with His thoughts and Tears running down his face) Thrax: Why did you do it? Hades: Do what? ( Hades has his head in his hand he does not want Thrax to see that he is crying) Thrax: You kissed my cousin, You know she's married! ( Hades looked up the tears were still running down his face) Hades: You think I don't know that, I thought maybe if I kissed her she would love me back, But she doesn't she love's that stupid Cold pill who isn't worthy of having her love! Thrax: Now Hades you and I been friends for a long time, Perhaps to long, But if it weren't for you I would have never met my sweet cousin, And I thank you but you can't be kissing a married women. ( Hades let the tears fall he didn't care anymore He was Hurt, Betrayed Heartbroken and Jealous, He wanted Starfire to be his but he knew she loved him like a brother not a lover) Hades Thinking: She won't even give me the chance she would wither waste her love on That…. That Stupid Cold pill. Will Starfire if you want to love him I respect your choice I will leave you alone so that you can live a happy life with your husband, I just wish your husband was me. Thrax: Hades are you listening to me? Hades: Yes Thrax I won't bother her any longer, You can Her she is free to love her husband. Thrax: I glad you see it her way. ( He smiles and leaves) Hades Singing: I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all thats waiting is regret Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the mostI learned to live, half alive And now you want me one more time Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting a jar of hearts Tearing love apart You're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown too strongTo ever fall back in your arms I've learned to live, half alive And now you want me one more time Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting a jar of hearts Tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? It took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eye sI wish I had missed the first time that we kissed Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars Collecting a jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for meDon't come back at all Who do you think you are?Who do you think you are?Who do you think you are? **

**Hades: My sweet Angel you will always be mine in my heart. ( Tears run down his face) **


	12. Here comes goodbye

**( The nexted day at Thrax's house Thrax called Starfire she was at her friend Harry potter and Draco Mlfoy house) Starfire: Hello, Thrax how you doing? I am fine I am having a blast, Wait WHAT! He didn't, He did, Oh thank you Thrax Bye. ( She come home early that day with a black dress on and her wedding ring on her finger, she knocked on Drix's door, It was there room in that house he open the door and saw her in tears Thrax told her) Starfire: How could you, Do I mean anything to you! Drix: Starfire let me explain. Starfire: No were done! ( She throw's the wedding ring at him and Walks out the room, Radio: I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road And its not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell She usually comes right in, now I can tell[Chorus]Here comes goodbyeHere comes the last timeHere comes the start of every sleepless night The first of every tear I'm gonna cry Here comes the pain Here comes me wishing things had never changed And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbyeI can hear her say I love you like it was yesterdayAnd I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way One day I thought I'd see her with grey hair[Chorus]Here comes goodbyeHere comes the last timeHere comes the start of every sleepless night The first of every tear I'm gonna cryHere comes the painHere comes me wishing things had never changedAnd she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbyeWhy does it have to go from good to gone? Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left aloneAll alone, but here comes goodbye Oh-oooo[Chorus]Here comes goodbye Here comes the last time Here comes the start of every sleepless night The first of every tear I'm gonna cry Here comes the painHere comes me wishing things had never changed And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye Oh-oooo)( Starfire calls somebody on her cell phone) Starfire: Pick up please, Hello Hades?, It's Starfire I need you to make me a trip to new Orleans I can't stay here, Me and Drix are getting a divorce, He cheated on me, Thank you Hades, Yes I have some friends in new Orleans, Bye. ( Starfire packed her stuff she hugged and kissed her family goodbye, Drix was standing there looking at Starfire she just looked at him with tears in her eyes, and lefted, She got on the boat heading to New Orleans, When she got to the room she turned on the Radio it was playing the song her and Drix dance to at there wedding: For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in youI'll be forever thankful babyYou're the one who held me up Never let me fal lYou're the one who saw me through, through it allYou were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't seeYou saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it allI'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that muchBut I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you You were my strength when I was weakYou were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't seeYou saw the best there was in meLifted me up when I couldn't reachYou gave me faith 'coz you believedI'm everything I amBecause you loved meYou were always there for meThe tender wind that carried meA light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspirationThrough the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of youYou were my strength when I was weakYou were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't seeYou saw the best there was in meLifted me up when I couldn't reachYou gave me faith 'coz you believedI'm everything I amBecause you loved meI'm everything I amBecause you loved me,) After the song was over tears ran down Starfire's face) (Music…) Starfire Singing: Your fingertips across my skinThe palm trees swaying in the wind Images You sang me Spanish lullabies The sweetest sadness in your eyes Clever trick I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache lovers always doWe walked along a crowded street You took my hand and danced with me Images And when you left you kissed my lips You told me you'd never ever forget these images, noI never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache lovers always do I cannot go to the ocean I cannot drive the streets at night I cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mind So you're gone and I'm haunted And I bet you are just fine Did I make it that easy To walk right in and out of my life? Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on youI should've known you'd bring me heartache lovers always do. ( As Starfire cried all the way to New Orleans, meanwhile at Thrax's place, Drix was packing his things) Ozzy: Server's you right. Drix: Shut it Ozzy. Dakara: No he's right you didn't deserve her, You let her have a broken heart. Drix: SHUT UP! Thrax: JUST GET OUT DRIX NOW BEFORE I Kill you. ( Everybody haved dragger's in there eyes they were looking at Drix, He continued to pack his stuff and he came across a picture of his and Starfire it was there wedding picture, Ozzy was With Thrax on the left, Dakara with big mama on the right, Starfire's Dad, Uncle and Cousins down in front, The Roja family in the picture and Finally in the middle of the picture were the happy couple, Kissing) ( Music…) Drix Singing: Say ohhh...Say ohhh... ****Say ohhh, Feel like I lost my Heart Or misplaced my pulse and, I don't Know Where did it all go wrong I just couldn't see it comin'Say ohhh, Baby it was all My faultI forgot how to treat a Woman I don't Know,Why I was playing aroundAnd all the while I was Losin'[Pre-Chorus:]The best girl in my Life, for sure (for sure)Is about up and walk out that Door Said, She won't play Number 2 anymoreSeems like the waters won't dry And I don't know why...[Chorus:]So I'm telling her, I'm ready to work on MeIt's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's goneI'm telling her, I'm ready to meet her Needs It's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's gone See, She decided to up and leave (up and leave)Before I could give her my Apologies (give her my Apology)Wish I could bring that Girl Back to Me It's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's goneIt's too late She's gone...[Verse 2:] Say ohhh,I wanna wake myself upFrom this Nightmare that I'm dreamin'I don't Know, Why I took your Love for grantedWhat the heck` was I thinken'?Say ohhh,I'm missing everything We had I'd do anything to get You back, YeahI don't Know,How I let You get awayGuess it's the price that I Pay, Yeah, Yeah[Pre-Chorus:]The best girl in my Life, for sure (for sure)Says she about up and walk out that DoorSaid, she won't play Number 2 anymoreSeems like the walls won't dryAnd I don't know why...[Chorus:]So I'm telling her, I'm ready to work on MeIt's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's goneI'm telling her, I'm ready to meet her NeedsIt's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's gone (it's too late She's gone)See, she decided to up and leave (up and leave, yeah)Before I could give her my Apologies (oh)Wish I could bring that Girl back to MeIt's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's gone It's too late She's gone...It's nights like this I wish I would have never let my Baby get awayTakes everything I have admitting my MistakesDon't know if I could find my way without you Girl Shoulda took the time to do the little things I wish I knew my neglect would bring You to go further awaySo now I knowThat it's way too late[Chorus:]So I'm telling her, I'm ready to work on Me It's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's goneI'm telling her, I'm ready to meet her needsIt's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's goneSee, She decided to up and leave (up and leave)Before I could give her my Apologies (Before I could give her an Apology yeah)Wish I could bring that Girl back to Me It's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's gone[Chorus:]So I'm telling her, I'm ready to work on Me It's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's gone (but it's too late shes gone)I'm telling her, I'm ready to meet her Needs It's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's gone See, She decided to up and leave (up and leave, yeah)Before I could give her my Apologies (give her my Apology)Wish I could bring that Girl back to Me It's too late, She's gone, She's gone, She's goneIt's too late She's gone...[Outro:]Say ohhh,It's too late She's gone, She's gone, She's gone Say ohhh,It's too late She's gone, She's gone, She's gone She's gone… ( He grab his suit case and walked down the stairs, Thrax looked like he was gonna kill him, Drix just looked at the a picture of him and Starfire together at the beach her in a swim suit and he was chasing after her, He grabbed it and Took it out of the fame and riped it in two he gave the half that haved Starfire laughing to Thrax and Drix kept the one of him, He picked up his suit case again and a piece of paper fall out of it, He picked it up and read it out loud) Drix: Dear dairy, Today I met this nice man his name is Drix Book, Thrax told me to be careful, Such a sweetheart he's been looking out for me ever since he found out were family, Ozzy told me that is his friend, I am glad Ozzy is married to my cousin I approve there relationship a 100% Ozzy is such a sweetheart and Over protected to he reminds me of Thrax, Uncle Dakara told Drix aka Cold pill to lay off, haha silly uncle, My Fruitloop of a manger is getting on my nerves, Big mama is gonna show me the whole family tree how fun, Uncle Adam is gonna tell me about mama, Drix is such a sweet, Trusting, Brave, Heroic man I hope one day I get to spend the rest of my life with him, Thrax is Brave, Over protective and Sweet, but he does have a tempter on him, Just like my father, Well I got to go Ozzy and Thrax want me to go to the beach with them, And Thrax Is calling Drix a cold pill again, my silly of Fruitloops, Well bye, Bye from Starfire Elizabeth Lion, Oh P.S: Ratigan is a jerk. ( Drix has tears running down his face) Drix whisper's: What have I done? Thrax: Yes what have you done. ( Drix pick's up his suit case and walk's out to a cab never to be seen again) The family comes out to look at the cab leaving while a song play's in the back ground: I know I can't take one more step towards youCause all thats waiting is regret Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most I learned to live, half alive And now you want me one more time Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting a jar of hearts Tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around If i am anywhere to be found But i have grown too strongTo ever fall back in your arms I've learned to live, half alive And now you want me one more timeWho do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting a jar of hearts Tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for me Who do you think you are?It took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars Collecting a jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Don't come back at all Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?) The End ( Drix: What have I done? Thrax: Shut up Drix. Ozzy: Poor Starfire she's broken hearted again. Me: She has a broken wing now. Dakara: My poor niece. Rouge and Rodeo: Our poor Cousin.)**


End file.
